1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a law firm performs a service operation for a client, costs needed for the service is charged to the client. Specifically, for example, if an image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral is used to make copies and/or print as a service, the cost of the copied and/or printed sheets may be charged to the client.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59254 discusses a method for adding up and outputting the number of copied sheets with respect to each of user's work types when the user makes copies by using an image processing apparatus.
An image processing apparatus used in the work may transmit image data generated by reading a document with a scanner to a predetermined storage destination (hereinafter, such a function will be referred to simply as a transmission function). Unlike copying and printing, the transmission function outputs no sheet. The client is then charged for costs concerning the operation time of the work by the user (person who performed the work) as the costs needed for the service. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59254 is not capable of adding up such costs concerning operation time.